


10 Dollars

by xyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but yeah just imagine it in an airport, kageyama is not having it, the setting is at an airport but i didn’t need really mention it so whoops, yamaguchi is a whiny hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Yamaguchi just wanted chocolate.Tsukishima couldn’t give a flying fuck.Kageyama is done with their shit.





	10 Dollars

Yamaguchi Tadashi was sulking, all he wanted was some damn chocolate, yet even his simplest wishes could not be fulfilled, as his shit of a boyfriend Tsukishima Kei couldn’t give two fucks about anything at the moment.

Tadashi slumped down in his chair, a whine threatening to escape his lips, and he doesn’t even bother to fight against it.

“Tsukishima, please. All I need is 10 dollars c’mon, don’t you love me?” Desperation clung to his voice like a leech would to skin.

“Exactly, all you need is 10 dollars, so where the hell is your money?” Tsukishima turned his head to Tadashi’s direction, looking unimpressed.

“I honestly just came out to have a good time and I’m feeling so attacked right now, what the fuck Kei.”

He turned to look into Tsukishima’s golden, brown eyes only to be met with white, circular headphones.

“You’re such a bitch, honestly why do I even love you.” Tadashi muttered, his words lacking venom.

Tadashi saw swift moments in the corner of his eyes, and a whirlwind of black hair invaded his visions. Kageyama Tobio.

“Okay, listen up, I didn’t sleep for 2 days straight to deal with you guys’ bullshit, so here,” Tadashi looked down at his slim hands holding two blue 5 dollar bills.

“Now if you don’t mind, let me cuddle with Hinata in peace you little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m at the airport rn, and this was actually inspired by events that happened like an hour ago cause my sister wanted chocolate. Also if you’re wondering why the 5 dollar bills are blue, it’s because I live in Canada.


End file.
